Kirby's Journey
by Ultra Star
Summary: The Crystal Catchers return for another exciting adventure.


**Chapter 1-1: Power Orb Problem**

It was a sunny and peaceful day. Kirby was lying on top of a hill of grass looking up at the sky watching the clouds lazily drift by along with his close friends Ribbon the Ripple Star fairy and Bumble the blue bandana-wearing waddle dee. It was the only thing entertaining they could think to do and unfortunately to them, it wasn't very entertaining. After lying completely motionless for a half hour Kirby sat up and let out a loud sigh from the crushing boredom. Kirby thought about the last time he really enjoyed himself; it was when he and his friends along with King Dedede and Ado all journeyed to seven different planets to save Ribbon's home planet from Dark Matter infestation. They defeated the master of Dark Matter, Zero, who was reborn and saved Ripple Star. After the adventure Ribbon decided to move to Pop Star to live with her friends.

That adventure was exactly two years ago which is one thousand Popstar days. While Ribbon, Kirby and Bumble hang out often they rarely see Dedede and Ado. Well, that's not entirely true, they do meet up on big holidays like Starmas and New Year's, but other than that the Crystal Shard Crew rarely got together. This is because Dedede is the king of Dreamland which is a big job and no one really know where Ado lives at.

"What's the point of being the protector of Dream Land if there's nothing to protect it from?" Kirby sighed. He groaned and fell backwards on the warm grass looking back at the now cloudless sky.

"I know what you mean buddy," Bumble said, "I have this golden spear all shined up and ready to stab evil right where it hurts!"

Ribbon added as she unsheathed a blade strapped to her back that resembled Ripple Star's Great Crystal, "Sir Meta Knight trained me how to wield a sword and yet there's nothing I can test my skills on."

"Same thing here. I feel like I wasted my time having Master Bonkers teach me the proper ways to wield a hammer," Kirby said pulling off a hammer strapped to his back and raising it high. This hammer looked exactly like the Grand Hammer in Hammer Plus mode.

"Oh c'mon, I wouldn't say it was wasted," Bumble said.

"Yeah, he did teach me a lot and gave this sweet looking hammer!" Kirby agreed.

"So, what should we do now?" Ribbon asked. The three teens sat on the grass and rubbed their temples trying really hard to think of something that'll kill their boredom. Suddenly, something struck Kirby...literally. Something smacked Kirby in the back of his squishy head. Kirby felt a sharp pain in the spot he gotten hit; It felt like he gotten hit with a bowling ball. He held the spot with both hands kicking his feet trying his best not to let any tears come out, but that really hurt. Ribbon and Bumble were startled by the attack and Ribbon quickly checked on Kirby while Bumble raced over to see what the object was.

"Kirby! Are you okay?" Ribbon asked. She took off Kirby blue cap with the white visor and face symbol on the front and inspected the bruise.

"OW!" Kirby shouted when her hand tapped it, "Don't touch it!"

"Sorry,"

"What the heck was that thing?" Kirby asked.

"Bumble's going to see," Just then Bumble came back carrying a big sphere and placed it down in front of Kirby.

"I think this is what hit you," Bumble said.

"Dang, that thing it big," Ribbon said. It was the size of a bowling ball. It was clear, see-through and seemed to have been polished very well. Inside a white flame was burning and it was half the height of the ball. Curious, Kirby placed his left hand on it. It felt very smooth just like the bowling balls from the bowling ally, but what really amazed him and his friends was that the flame grew bigger the second he touched it. Kirby pulled his hand away and the flame shrunk to its original size.

"Wow," They whispered completely astonished by the mysterious ball.

"I've never seen anything like that in my whole life," Bumble said.

"Where do you think this came from?" Ribbon asked.

"I have no idea," Kirby admitted as he placed his blue cap back on, "Let's take this to Meta Knight. I'm sure he'll know something about this. He does read a lot." Kirby picked up the orb and smiled as bright as the flame. He held the ball overhead and with his friend began to head into town.

"STOP YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEVES!" A high-pitched voice screamed. Confused, Kirby turned around only to see a chocolate-skinned, short blue-haired keke girl wearing purple witch hat with a blue belt about to tackle him. Having no time to react, the keke pounced on Kirby and they both tumbled down the hill. When they reached the bottom Kirby was so dizzy the world was still spinning through his eyes. The ball was knocked out of his hands and he had no clue where it rolled off to. Ribbon and Bumble rushed over to check on Kirby.

"Are you okay Kirby?" Ribbon asked once more.

"Oh poyo..." He groaned trying to recover, but before he could the keke whacked him on the head with a broom. "OW! What the heck?"

"Where is it you crooked little punk?" She yelled right in his face; her big purple eyes were burning with fury.

"What are you talking about you nutcase?" Kirby yelled back. The pink puffball turned to her and saw her glare was getting more intense.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The Power Orb you stole from me! Where is it?" She screamed as she got even closer to Kirby's face. Kirby sweat-dropped; he had no idea what to say and was mentally asked his pals for help.

"Listen miss," Bumble said, "We were with Kirby all day today and he didn't steal anything. We was laying down on top of that hill when he was hit by a bowling ball," He explained with a little chuckle. Kirby glared at him and the keke looked unamused.

"That's a lie," She said. Kirby glared and stood up to the keke.

"How dare you call my friend a lair! How do you know it's a lie anyway?"

"Because I saw with my own two eyes a pink round creature with blue eyes and red shoes sneak over and steal my Power Orb while I was resting on a tree!" She claimed, "And unless I need glasses **you** are a creature who is round, pink, has blue eyes and red shoes who had a Power Orb."

"You mean that ball is called a Power Orb?" Ribbon asked.

The keke brushed imaginary dirt off her purple long-sleeved dress and said, "That's right, what else could it be?"

"...A bowling ball?" Bumble asked making the girl slapped her forehead with a groan.

"I do **not** have time for this. Just hand over the Power Orb! Please!" She said harshly.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you saw, but I **did not** steal your Power Orb," Kirby emphasized, but she simply scoffed.

"Oh really? So, if you didn't take it then who did?" At that second Ribbon glanced over her and saw a someone who looks precisely like Kirby holding the white ball that's apparently not a bowling ball.

Ribbon pointed in that direction and asked, "Him?" She turned around and noticed the doppelganger.

"HEY! STOP!" The keke raised her broom up (which was purple with yellow bristles tied in a star shape) and waved it around which made the yellow bristles glow brighter and brighter. Once brightened to the max, she pointed her broom at the fake Kirby and unleashed ball of golden light hitting the puffball squarely in the chest making him drop the Power Orb. In a cloud of smoke the imposter turned into a round yellow creature wearing a purple ninja helmet. It quickly used its smoke screen to flee leaving the Power Orb behind. She ran over, grabbed it and inspected it for any damage, but it was safe and sound. She once again brushed imaginary dirt off her purple long-sleeved dress and walked over to the group with an apologetic smile. She said, "Um, I guess you were telling the truth."

"Told ya!" Kirby said.

"I'm sorry about that," the keke said rubbing the back of her head, "It's just that this Power Orb is very important and if I didn't get it back then Planet Popstar would be in grave danger," She explained tugging at the trio's interest.

"The planet would be in _grave_ danger?" Ribbon asked to be sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, and this is just one Power Orb. I still need to get the other ones or Planet Popstar is doomed!" She said clearly worried.

"Wait? Planet Popstar will be doomed?" Bumble asked concerned. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I just need to find the legendary team called the Crystal Catchers. They were able to save the entire solar system from a parasitic demon called Dark Matter. I'm sure they'll be able to handle this problem too," She said. The trio looked at each other and couldn't help but giggle just thinking about the excitement, the danger and the places they'll discover. Seeing all the giggling, the young lady sweat-dropped. "Um, am I missing something?"

"Oh, we're sorry," Ribbon said, "It's just we're excited."

"Excited? Why? Wait...do you know the Crystal Catchers?"

"Yes, we know them very well!" Kirby said cheerfully. She grabbed Kirby shoulders and shook him softly.

"You have to tell me where I can find them! The sooner I meet them the better!"

"Okay," He said.

The trio took two steps back, span around, did three different poses and shouted, "TA-DA!" While they were expecting some kind of reaction from her, but all they got was a stare. This stare lasted for the longest awkward minute anyone of them has ever endured.

Finally, she asked, "You're the Crystal Catchers?" However, it seemed to be in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Bumble said as she walked over observing them.

"The mighty protectors of Planet Popstar?"

"Yes." Ribbon stated. She poked Kirby in his side.

"Hey!" Kirby said in protest.

"It's just...I thought there were five of you," She said.

"Yeah, one of them is very busy and nobody knows where the other one went," Bumble explained.

"Anyway, I'm Kirby."

"My name's Ribbon."

"And I'm Bumble, named after my great-grandmother!"

The Keke took off her witch hat bowed before them revealing her straight and shoulder-length light blue hair and purple cat-ears which is something all kekes have, "My name is Minta and I'm a Star Witching, but I'm sure you already know since I'm wearing this hat." The trio also saw she had pointed ears and red shoes. She was the same height as Ribbon, Kirby and Bumble.

"I've never heard of a Star Witchling before," Kirby admitted. Minta gave him a look of shock making Kirby uncomfortable.

"What? Really? Are you serious?" He nodded rubbing the back of his head, "Don't they teach you anything in school?"

"Well Miss Minta, why not teach me the ways of a Star Witchling?" He asked, "First off, what's a Power Orb and why are they so important?"

She said, "Alright, but I'm gonna keep it brief. There are eleven Power Orbs for Planet Popstar which keeps balance on the planet. Each Power Orb represents a different element of Popstar; the elements are Fire, Ice, Spark, Leaf, Wind, Stone, Sand, Water, Dark and Light and this clear one represents the Stars. A Star Witch's job is ensure the safety of the Power Orbs. Each Power Orb also represents a different section of this planet like this one, the Star Orb, represents Dream Land which is the center of Popstar. That makes the Star Orb a very important Power Orb. It has the ability to locate the other Power Orbs of this planet; if I lost this one then I'd never be able to find the others."

"So, what happened to the other ten Power Orbs?" he asked.

"All the Power Orbs and kept safe in a place called Star Temple. However, someone was able to break into the Star Temple and try to steal the Power Orbs. As a emergency mechanism the Power Orbs all were instantly sent to the different regions of the planet. This is the first time this ever happened too."

"Really? But if you're a Star _Witching_ shouldn't this be handled by a Star _Witch?_" Ribbon asked.

Minta lowered her head and said, "Guys, all the Star Witches were brutally injured by whoever did this! I'm the only one left. I already know who ever broke into the temple must be searching for the Power Orbs too! If I don't get them all back then that monster will get all the Power Orbs and who knows what he'll do!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Minta grabbed on Kirby's shoulders.

"Kirby, if we don't get those Power Orbs back into Star Temple whether that monster gets them or not the entire world is in jeopardy! The Power Orbs are what give stability to the planet! Without them, Planet Popstar will cease to exist!" That really got Kirby concerned, but he also felt excitement as well.

Kirby smiled brightly, slapped his chest and said, "Don't worry Minta! I'll help you and I won't stop until we get all the Power Orbs back!"

"Yeah, and I'll slice anyone who dares stands in our way!" Ribbon cheered.

"I'm named Bumble, because I dance like a bee and I sting like one too!" Bumble cheered.

"Thanks you guys, you all have hearts of gold." Minta said.

"Anyway, this should be easy enough since the Star Orb can tell us exactly where every other Power Orb is." Ribbon said.

"Not exactly, and the Star Orb can't tell us where the others are right now," Minta said confusing the group.

"But you said-"

"I said, the Star Orb has the _ability_ to locate the other Power Orbs, but I don't know how to make it do that." Minta explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Kirby asked.

"It's alright, my teachers told me that there's a man in a place called Dream Town who's an expert on Power Orbs. We'll just go ask him what to do. That's where the Star Witches told me to go first anyway." Minta said with a confident smile.

Kirby also smiled and said, "I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about! Let's go. I'll lead the way."

"After you," Minta said. Excited about his new adventure Kirby, Ribbon and Bumble dashed towards Dream Town as fast as their legs could carry them with their new partner Minta close behind. This is the beginning of a magical journey through the wondrous worlds of Popstar!

**To be continued...**


End file.
